


Wordless Love

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Valentine's Day Fluff, conveying love through actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin brings Takumi a gift for Valentine's Day and he finds himself lost for words, unable to give a voice to his love for her, so he tells her in another way.





	Wordless Love

“Takumi!”

Her voice was like a whisper of silk brushing his heart, smooth and light, the way she called his name sent his heart fluttering. Takumi turned to see Corrin excitedly hurrying over, a small box in her hands. Her smile was contagious. She radiated a gentle warmth that flooded his veins as he returned the smile. His plans to train were immediately far from his mind.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Her relief was palpable, spilling out in her voice, her smile. She fiddled with the box, holding it flush to her chest. “Were you doing something? I can wait if it’s important.” Corrin sent a glance behind him down the hall, then over her shoulder. Finally, she looked back at him.

“Nothing that matters now.” Not when she was in front of him. It surprised him how soft he sounded when he spoke to her, how easily his adoration showed. His heart swelled when her smile brightened.

Corrin lifted the box in her hands, nodding to it with a shy duck of her head. “I wanted to give you this. I know you don’t really celebrate Valentine’s day in Hoshido but I really wanted to make something for you. I hope you like it.”

Takumi accepted the box, finding there was little air in his lungs for a reply. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t have words for this, unable to do anything but stare. There were things he needed to say. A thank you. Something to express the love, the adoration, welling up inside his chest. His mind came up short.

“Th-They’re chocolates,” Corrin elaborated. The silence set her nerves on fire, she shifted awkwardly under his gaze. He glanced to the box, nodded stiffly. “I made sure they’re perfect this time. Didn’t mistake the salt for sugar, double-checked the recipe. They’ll be edible, at least.” She forced a laugh. A dry, nervous laugh. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

Heat burned behind her eyes. “A-Anyway, I’ll let you get back to… to…” Whatever it was he’d been doing before she’d interrupted him. Corrin whirled on her heels before the ember burning in her chest ignited into something more and brought forth painful tears. She’d only gotten a step away when Takumi’s arms wrapped around her middle. She froze in his arms. Heart lurching, she held her breath, waiting for everything to come crashing down, her heart, her lungs, waiting for it all to crumble.

Takumi said nothing, the lump in his throat making it impossible, so he held her. Gently, ready to release her at any moment, at any sign of her displeasure. All she had to do was take a single step and she’d be free. His heart ached but he couldn’t hold her closer. Not yet, not when his indecisiveness had hurt her, had caused the shimmer of tears in her eyes. His embrace was an apology, a question. A longing to express what he couldn’t with his voice.

Corrin’s hand slipped over his. She grabbed his arm back, pressed closer, and Takumi gave in. A sigh fluttered from his lungs as drew closer, burying his face in her neck, her warmth. He soaked her in, breathed her in, tracing the length of her throat with his nose, his lips. His breath caressed the short distance between his lips and her skin, not yet a kiss. Corrin’s fingers laced with his and he was soaring. His heart had grown wings. He had grown wings. She’d reciprocated and answered his plea all at once, he whispered her name against her neck as a sigh. She shivered but pressed closer. He felt the hum of delight she sounded in return. She understood him, understood his gesture and everything he wished to convey.

He didn’t need words when his love was enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two SO MUCH. I just had to write a short for Valentines featuring them!


End file.
